familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Parents Television Council
Additions to table -- help needed OK, I want to add something to the table on this page, but cannot switch over to source code with the button in the text toolbar. How can I do this so I can add the PTV's latest award (for "Friends of Peter G.")? Thanks Briguy52748 16:30, June 17, 2011 (UTC)]] I added the space and date, just add the external link beside the episode like the others. --Buckimion 16:34, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Now, I've tried to add the link to the PTV page in question, but it doesn't show up after I submit the edit for some reason. Sigh! Guess I need to learn this type of wiki software. In any event, I also attempted to add the date of the award (not the date of the original broadcast, as this was a rerun), with a star next to the date to denote the repeat airing. Briguy52748 16:40, June 17, 2011 (UTC)]] I'll look it up and fix it. --Buckimion 16:41, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Removal of "Worst of the Week" awards, new complaint to FCC \Regarding the removal of the "Worst" awards and new complaint to the FCC, all of this information was referenced with links to the proper sources. If there is an issue, let's discuss it before deciding what to do next. Thank you. Briguy52748 (talk) 01:45, December 6, 2013 (UTC) I never liked that grid and keeping up with it is a pain in the ass, especially when you are listing reruns. Let's keep it to notable mentions. Besides, weren't you blocked multiple times already? --Buckimion (talk) 01:51, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Edit: Frankly, the PTC can kiss my lilly white ass and giving them any sort of credence rubs me the wrong way. --Buckimion (talk) 01:52, December 6, 2013 (UTC) ** No, what's that supposed to mean anyway? Briguy52748 (talk) 14:53, January 7, 2014 (UTC) * While I agree that you disagree with the PTC's assessment of the show, or their legitimacy, the fact is they are an organization that has been quite outspoken in thier criticism of the show, and has filed multiple complaints with the Federal Communications Commission, a government agency (although admittedly they have dismissed several complaints and not acted on others). Whether one agrees or not is up to the viewer, not you or me. Additionally, there was at least one episode – "PTV" – that was done in response to the PTC's ongoing criticism. I agree that it can be difficult to keep up with episodes cited as "Worst of the Week"; there are 42 and counting, by my count, and the reasons are varied (hence the links to the pages). Usually, there is someone around that can keep track and update as required. But my argument is that the PTC is, right or wrong, an important part of the series' history; sorry, but that's the way I see it. Briguy52748 (talk) 14:59, January 7, 2014 (UTC) (edited at 15:10) # Keep your comments to the end of the line and do not go back in the middle of statements. # No shit the motherfucker's opinion hasn't changed since the first airing. Reruns will not be listed. # Their news making is the ONLY reason this page hasn't been deleted in the first place. But, having mentioned who they are, I don't want to give them any more credence then they deserve. (And I use "they" very loosely. Probably a couple of biddies in an apartment full of cats and a few religious nuts.) The only reason they get any more digital ink here is as a middle finger to tell people which episodes these fuckers REALLY didn't like. # I'm pretty sure I've banned other accounts of yous as that name sound similar. Putting shit back after it was removed is a good way for me to drop a banhammer on this one. --Buckimion (talk) 15:24, January 7, 2014 (UTC) ** First, I don't know if you're the administrator for this wiki, but personally I'd have more respect for your opinion if you didn't use strong profanity or harsh name-calling; whether a given group is full of old biddies or religious zealots with nothing better to do with their time is not for you or I to decide with this article. We only state that they are a group with a stated mission and that the focus of much of their criticism has been on Family Guy and other shows in Seth MacFarlane's franchise. Second, my account (Briguy52748) is the only one I've used on this and other wikis pages and the only one registered; I have not used IP or "similar sounding" names here. Whether you've banned other users for whatever reason is between you and them. Except for the table that accompanied this article (listing the episodes receiving "Worst" honors, because the initial removal was without discussion or explanation in the edit summary), I have not gone back to re-add removed material, whether yours or others removal of said statements was right or wrong; if some other contributor has gotten into an edit war (i.e., multiple reversions), even if those contributors have IPs or have similar names, then you need to deal with them. Third, it is indeed the news-making aspect of the PTC pertinent to Family Guy/Seth MacFarlane – there has also been mainstream coverage, as noted in the multiple references from varied sources, both primary and secondary – that has resulted in this article, although the organization being spoofed in "PTV" is also a legitimate reason for this article. It is not for you or me to decide whether this article is giving the PTC (or any other organization for that matter) "more credence than it deserves." When I wrote this article originally, I wanted to make sure that it indeed was not based on my personal opinion, but was referenced and that any statements of opinion made by the critics and so forth were referenced. This was to remove any suggestion that the article was POV or didn't fit in. As the article also states, I've included Seth MacFarlane's response to the PTC's criticism, which is also referenced, so that should refute any suggestions that this article is either giving full reign or credibility to the PTC or that MacFarlane is some innocent person somehow being unjustly persecuted by a group identifying itself as Christian-based. Indeed, if there are any articles out there that defend MacFarlane against the PTC, please, by all means add them somebody (and be sure to include the reference or a link). Fourth, indeed, some of the PTC's "Worst" honors did come with repeat airings – shows not cited during their original broadcast because (and this is just a guess) because another show was deemed more deserving of a "Worst" honor, but the fact that a given episode even got the honor is noteworthy, otherwise it wouldn't have been included in the first place. Finally, and this is my opinion, I thought the reasons for this wikia was not as a "fan page" but – like all other wikia pages – as an non-POV encyclopedia. That is, the reader is the one deciding how much validity that, in this case, criticism on this show by any group has. Briguy52748 (talk) 16:12, January 7, 2014 (UTC)]], with edit at 18:50 January 7, 2014. "You should open your mouth a little wider when you speak." - Willy Wonka. The Simpsons Guy It should be noted that the Parents Television Council tried to prevent the rape joke that Stewie used as a prank call from being aired on Fox after they watched the advanced screening of this episode. Here is a few sources to prove it. http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/news/simpsons-family-guy-crossover-episode-736244 http://www.cbsnews.com/news/simpsons-family-guy-crossover-under-fire-for-rape-joke/ -Adv193 (talk) 12:05, October 5, 2014 (UTC) "Tried" and suck-ceeding is viewed as two different things here. I'll think about it, but close only counts in horse shoes and handgrenades. --Buckimion (talk) 12:31, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Edit: To date, the PTC has yet to file a formal complaint. They may have bitched to the press and it appeared as another "Worst of the Week", but it hasn't gone further yet.http://w2.parentstv.org/Main/Campaigns/Complaints.aspx --Buckimion (talk) 12:55, October 5, 2014 (UTC) :At the very least this occurred before the episode officially aired instead of after which is when they generally complained with their Worst Episode of the Week. On a personal note I personally dislike them myself. -Adv193 (talk) 12:57, October 5, 2014 (UTC)